


Distracting Scenery

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Stand Alone, Sterek love makes Scott gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott looks over to where he had originally been looking and then quickly looks back at him with a disgusted look on his face. “Gross, Stiles, so gross.”</p><p>“Do I need to remind you of all I put up with when it came to Allison?” Stiles questions as he goes back to staring at the pretty picture in front of him. </p><p>Derek without a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting Scenery

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Paisaje Distractivo ( TRADUCCIÓN )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622788) by [Dixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixi/pseuds/Dixi)



> Day 12: Prompt: ‘Where did you go?’

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, Dude!” Scott screams right in his ear causing him to flail as it broke through his lust clouded mind. “Where did you go?”

“Huh?” Stiles turns from the frankly _awesome_ image in front of him to look at his friend. “What’s up buddy?”

Scott looks over to where he had originally been looking and then quickly looks back at him with a disgusted look on his face. “Gross, Stiles, so gross.”

“Do I need to remind you of all I put up with when it came to Allison?” Stiles questions as he goes back to staring at the pretty picture in front of him, Derek without a shirt.

“Yeah, but Allison is beautiful,” Scott argues, his voice taking that dreamy sappy quality it always took when he spoke about his girlfriend.

“I know, I know, with the hair and the smile and the body,” Stiles speaks quickly over Scott before he gets started. “Derek has great hair, his smile, when he smile is like the fucking sun and his body? Well, it need no hyperbole, I just need to say his body and point.”

Scott makes another face, opening his mouth to issue another protest.

“You know Scott if you just left you wouldn’t have to watch Stiles ogling me,” Derek interrupts, turning to Stiles. “It’s distracting by the way.”

“Your face is distracting,” Stiles shoots back grinning.

“Don’t objectify me,” Derek answers with a smile of his own, the smile growing as Scott pretends to gag. “And if you leave now you won’t have to watch when Stiles and I start making out.”

“Which we’ve been holding back for your sake, but we can’t hold it back much longer,” Stiles turns to his friend, biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing at the horrified look Scott was giving them. “That kind of restraint isn’t healthy Scott, especially for a teenager like me, things can turn _blue_.”

Derek snorts as Scott shoots up from his seat and heads for the door. “You two are the worst, the absolute worst.”

“Love you too buddy,” Stiles calls out. “See you later.”

In respond they get a slammed door.

“He has no manners,” Stiles says looking up from his own seat as Derek places his hands over the armrests, caging him in.

“It’s like he was raised by wolves,” Derek murmurs smirking. “Now about you staring…”

Stiles threads his fingers through Derek’s hair pulling him in. “Your fault, flaunting yourself without a shirt, where am I suppose to look?”

“I was hoping it would get Scott out of here sooner,” Derek admits.

Stiles smiles fondly. “He can be slow sometimes.”

“Hmm,” Derek hums rubbing his nose against Stiles’ cheek. “I'm surprised he didn’t leave the second you started smelling the way you do.”

“Obvious?”

Derek nods his eyes darker as he pulls Stiles up. “And so damn good.”

“How good?” Stiles breathes as Derek pulls him closer, he can already feel how hard Derek is in his jeans.

“Good enough to eat,” Derek answers with a wolfish grin.

“My, what big teeth you have,” Stiles says with a cheeky smile, laughing happily as Derek growls playfully and pulls him towards his bedroom.

Derek makes sure nothing turns blue.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/), i do tumblr things on it.


End file.
